Heartland
*Survivalists *Korean People's Army |multiplayer = |date = 2027}} "Heartland" is the fifth chapter in Homefront. Description After escaping Colorado, the squad finds itself in no man's land. They will have to bargain for the last piece of Boone's plan, a helicopter, with a gang of American survivalists. Stories of paranoia and savagery are the stuff of nightmares. Overview Connor, Rianna, Jacobs and Hopper make it to a Survivalist camp where they have a chopper they will use to get to San Francisco. Conner tells Hopper to stay back because the Survivalists don't like anyone who is Korean. When Connor tells The Captain that Boone is dead, The Captain states that the deal is off. Rianna gets annoyed and insults him so a survivalist guard held her down. The Captain says that if Connor gave him Rianna and Hopper, then Connor won't die. Conner answers that with a punch to the face. Rianna attacks the guard holding her and kills him. She then attacks the Captain while Conner attacks the other guard. The other Survivalists attacks the group but the Resistance kills them. They decide the best thing to do is to try and sneak their way towards the chopper. On their way towards the chopper they see a pair survivalists toying with a Korean soldier. The soldier is killed by one of them. Also they see a Korean UH-60 Chopper being blasted out of the sky by Survivalists with RPGs. The group manage to make almost all the way towards the chopper when they hear gunshots from ahead. They decide that they no longer need to be stealthy. They attack Survivalists and the Koreans that survived the crash. When they reach a church, Jacobs goes into the church, kills the Survivalists inside and uses his sniper skills to kill the targets Connor tells him to kill. Connor, Hopper and Riana enter a truck and ram right into gate where the chopper is. Jacobs then jumps down when an Survivalist tries to kill him. He then shoots his way towards the chopper. He then pilots the chopper and gets them out of there. Newspapers #'North Korean special forces aim to be "best in the world":' After eliminating the Survivalists, check around the corner of the house at the entrance of the compound. #'American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace:' Located in the barn from across the house. #'New Korean president plans to modernize the Korean military:' Located in another barn just beyond the last one. #'US Pacific Fleet consolidated to Pearl Harbor:' Located near a hay bale to the left of the trail after getting the sniper rifle. #'Cargo carriers find new life in Korean Military:' Located in plain sight after reaching the hut with Connor and Rianna. #'Iran accuses Saudi Arabia of escalating arms race in Middle East:' Located on a shelf after stabbing a lone Survivalist with a stealth kill. #'North Korean Dictator reported dead:' Just before going down the river, check the brush near the blue car. #'Massive backdoors uncovered in Korean-supplied circuitry:' Just after the bridge with the hung people, head left toward the mobile home. #'Suburban flight grows as martial law begins to restore order:' After clearing out the Koreans at the crashed helicopter, head past the down helicopter and toward the left side of a mobile home. #'Korea now largest supplier of American purchased Microprocessors:' At the very beginning of the checkpoint "Some Are Better Left Alone", turn right and look along the red striped trailer. #'UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan:' Near the graveyard fence to the left of the road leading to the church. #'Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction:' To the right of the entrance of the church. #'Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan:' After jumping out of the church, head right of the red truck to a crate. Achievements/Trophies *Heartland: Complete chapter 5 in the Single Player Campaign. 10/Bronze *Heartland - Guerrilla: Complete chapter 5 on the Hardest Difficulty in the Single Player Campaign. 25/Bronze *Iron Man - Heartland: Complete chapter 5 in the Single Player Campaign without dying or restarting a checkpoint. 25/Bronze *Stairway to Heaven: From the front door of the church, make it to the crow`s nest in 240 seconds in Chapter 5: Heartland. 10/Bronze Trivia *Two survivalists are seen shooting the ground near a captured KPA soldier's feet, making him dance. This bears a similarity to a scene from the 1986 film Platoon. *When a survivalist rushes the player to use a melee attack, the game uses the same sound clips as if it was a Korean soldier. *If the player shoots the sentry who they are supposed to melee, the melee sound clip is used anyway. Category:Single-player missions